The four sided triangle
by Dreaming-of-Shessy2
Summary: Hi This is my first fanfic and if you read (which I hope you do) Ingore chap.5 I Love Inu Yasha so this is just a fun thing to do and I have 16 reviews the last time I checked so I know you will like it or just flame :)
1. Who are you?

Hi this is my first fanfic. OMG!!!!! I just want to say I hate Kikyo but she will be in this story. Grrr. I got this idea from a dream I had. Enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I own Vina

Who are you?

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha fell to the ground. Inuyasha and the gang were fighting a giant horse demon with a sacred jewel shard embedded in its mane. Inuyasha had several open wounds and Kagome thought he was down for the last time. Miroku out cold, Sango's boomerang broken, and Kagome out of arrows all hope was lost. Kagome started to cry as the demon lumbered toward her….

Meanwhile

It was a beautiful day as a half dog demon lay down in a clearing of her forest. Her name was Vina Nashori. She had light crystal clear blue eyes, long strait silver hair, and a baby blue haroi (a/n: Inuyasha's outfit). As she rest she could smell lots of salty tears so she went to investigate. She looked over a ledge and found a teenage girl weeping, a monk knocked out, a demon slayer caring for him, and a hanyou close to death. She quickly found the problem, a 50-foot demon. Vina unsheathed her sword the Jamsa. She jumped and killed the demon in a second.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked the strangely dressed girl.

" I am Vina Nashori and I came to help."

How was it? Please Read and Review. No flames please.

Inuooooooooooh


	2. Sessomaru

Hi it's me again. I just want to thank skatecrew for being my first reviewer. I am writing because of him/her. Onward with the story!

A Complete Jerk And The Brother

Inuyasha POV

'_Ohhhhhh. My head hurts so bad. Ah! _ _The demon! I hope Kagome's okay. Dare I open my eyes to see her body dead? I am so weak… I can't smell my surroundings._

_End POV _

"He'll be fine Kagome, calm down, and stop pacing."

Inuyasha heard a sweet, girlish but strong, unfamiliar voice but knew she was right beside him.

" I know," Kagome answered "but when will he wake up?"

As soon as Inuyasha heard this he opened his eyes to see a beautiful girl right next to him, (sorry I'm not going to describe Vina again but to let you know she does have ears like Inuyasha) Kagome standing up and he on the ground.

"HENTAI" could be heard throughout the forest and unmistakably a SMACK made by Songo.

"Ummm… I'll …uh go make sure umm that Songo doesn't kill Miroku." Said Kagome as she rushed out of the clearing.

Inuyasha stood up and said, " Who are you wench?"

Vina turned around and yelled "WENCH, WENCH YOUR CALLING ME A WENCH."

"Little brother I see you've gone and found you another wench" Inuyasha's older brother Sessomaru said with his expressionless face.

Vina looked like she was going to explode "OKAY, I DON'T KNOW YOU PEOPLE BUT STOP CALLING ME A WENCH!!!!!"

Okay that was a little bit longer all thanks to my wonderful fans 'tear' I'll write more if you review bye

Inu0000000000h


	3. POVS

What up. I just got back from school. Umm I think I'll hold off with the homework. Now thank you all reviewers .

DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA I DON'T OWN INUYASHA (I did 2 because I forgot to do one last chap.)

POVS Inuyasha's POV 

Whoa! She is hot. '**Gasp**' She is an inu-hanyou like me. She has a great personality I can tell you that right now. Oh she is driving me crazy I want her so bad. I wonder what her name is? I guess I have another choice. How many, oh yeah 3 right Kikyo, Kagome, and what's her name I don't know yet. Oh no the perverted monk. Great now another problem Sessomaru is here! GRRRRRR. Wait one little second why am I having this conversation in my head. I'm going over the end, I'm losing it! (Keeps talking in his head)

End POV 


	4. Shut up

Okay people I need reviews here. Oh and if chapter sucks its because its 5:30 in the morning. This going to be my last "free" chapter. I need more reviews. I might put a song in here and will probably be in Japanese. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CUTE, LITTLE, THE HANYOU I HAVE A CRUSH ON, INU YASHA **_or any songs._

WE MEET AT LAST 

"Sessomaru what do want?" Inuyasha asked sharply

"I just wanted to ask you something...privately," Sessomaru said. "But I see that can not be done" looking at Vina evilly.

**Close up moment between Sessomaru and Inuyasha.**

"Will you watch Rin?" Sess said.

**Vina pops up and said, "He would love too." With stars in her eyes.**

"Well that settles the matter" Sess said calmly (like always…he he he)

Inu Yasha: Muttering, cursing, and grumbling about having to watch another human girl.

**Sess leaves**

"And for your info my name is Vina not wench so I don't want you to address me by wench.."

Inuyasha stops listening.

"**CAN YOU HERE ME"** Yells Vina right into Inuyasha's ears (we all know how sensitive they are )

"_Shut up" yelled (are all to lovable dog demon) Inuyasha_

_May it never be said she's knockin' them dead  
But is there a fame, it's such a cryin' shame what they're sayin'  
It's more than a game that they're playin'  
At the start as we all should know  
That she's some kind of sleaze, that's a social disease  
Shut up, shut up_

_Don't tell me that my best friend's a menace  
She might wind up in a book written by Guinness  
It's all right with me, if she wants to be  
As loony as the day she was born  
Shut up, shut up_

_Call her name in the air and she'll soon be there  
If you want her to be  
Round me a bend and I'm needin' a friend she comes to me_

_The story book lies, there's stars in her eyes  
She's one of a kind and I sure am glad that I met her  
I couldn't have found one much better  
But there's something we all should know  
She's a kind of a gnu that belongs in a zoo  
Shut up, shut up_

_Don't tell me that my best friends like Alice  
Who might wind up in a looking-glass palace  
It's all right with me, if she wants to be  
As naughty as the day she was born  
Shut up, shut up_

_Call her name in the air and she'll soon be there  
If you want her to be  
Round me a bend and I'm needin' a friend she comes to me_

_Don't tell me that my best friend's a menace  
She might wind up in a book written by Guinness  
It's all right with me, if she longs to be  
As nutty as the day she was born  
Shut up, shut up_

_Call her name in the air and she'll soon be there  
If you want her to be  
Round me a bend and I'm needin' a friend she comes to me_

_Shut up, shut up_

_How was it? I need 30 or more reviews. G2g to school bye._


	5. kagome falls in love with sessomaru

Hi it's me again. I have read some awsome fan fictions!!!

I'm just going to keep on writing even if you don't review so humph and humph and UN and ha ha ha.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect Inuyasha's action figure! **_Sigh_

Kagome falls in love with Sessomaru 

Ha ha ha you actually thought I was going to write another chapter!!!

**Never in your lifetime if I don't get 30 or more reviews I will I will….**

**Do something very very bad. I was just bored so I thought... never mind what I thought cause it's my mind so leave me alone do you understand me hmm so leave now**

**Or now**

**Or now **

**Or now**

Leave already

**Bye**

**See ya later maybe **

**Bye**

**I love Inuyasha**

Go away I don't wanta see you until I get at least 30 reviews

Get it got it

Bad


	6. The real cha 5

Okay I'm writing again thanks to Sakura / My

Talking Plushies I love how she inspired me. Well kind of any way so here's the real chapter five. Oh and my friend Brenna she's **Begging**for you all to review her story Winds of Worlds. Hey do you think that I should put a long lost relative in the story let me know if you don't vote… well you don't vote. On wi … oh never mind you know it.

**Disclaimer: You think I would waste my Fingers to type it for you Again? Well I will I don't own Inu Yasha!**

**Thank You:**

**Skatecrew**

**Pocky Box of Doom (I Love The Name)**

**Browneyedgoddess**

SessKaglovur

**Miroku-lover22**

RiaKitsuneYoukai

child-of-darkness-and-night

And Sakura / My Talking Plushies (The Best Reviewer award goes to This Person)

**Clap Clap Clap!!**

**Now on (You Finish it)**

**The Chapter about nothingness!**

_Flash Back_

"_Sess Mommy's Hurt! Hurry She's crying she's in pain" Little Inu Cried at his older brother (who for the moment loves him). Sess ran after Inu scared out of his mind letting a little show. They found her in no time. She was on the ground laughing and crying. Sess could she has gone completely and totally insane. He grabbed Inu and raced back to their father's Kingdom. Their Father, Inu-Tashio, left quickly to her leaving Sess in charge. After about 2 months they sent a search party for him. He was dead Sess couldn't handle it therefore he took his anger upon Inu. And that's when the brotherly feud started._

_End flash back_

Hi I just want to say I'm sorry for being mad at you peoples this chapter is just for future references. I'm not really a type so this is long for me. Please review I only need 20.

Inu0000000000h


End file.
